Cancel The Apocolypse
by TrappedInWonderland
Summary: Jim Kirk's father was a legendary pilot, and after his death Jim followed into the family business. With one of the best records held by any Jaeger pilot, Jim seems on top of the world. But drift compatibility is a tricky thing, and it could lead to an early retirement. With Kaiju attacks becoming much more frequent, Kirk knows that time is running out.
1. Prologue

**Yay my first crossover! I hope you guys enjoy this, and I'm already working diligintly on the rest of the story. It may not be that long, and updates may be scattered, but I'm determined to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Star Trek nor Pacific Rim**

* * *

Kaiju, monsters from old movies that would ravage cities and destroy anything in their path. Kaiju, real life monsters that were slowly destroying any city they came across. Jaegers, the only machines standing in their way.

To defeat monsters, human beings created monsters of their own; and when you piss a human off, they get really good at building things.

Lieutenant Christopher Pike sighed as he stretched, circuitry suit taunt over his lean body. To his left, his partner rotated his shoulder slowly while he yawned. It had been a hard fight, but a good one. His blood was still pumping through his veins; adrenaline lingering well after the battle was over.

"What're your plans now, George?" he asked as they made their way deeper into the Shatterdome and away from their beloved Tacit Ronin.

"Gonna go home and see Winona and the kids for a bit. We've got to have at least a month's window before they start getting nervous." George shrugged.

"Sounds like a good way to spend the month." Chris smiled. "We'll have to meet up sometime for a barbeque or something."

George laughed tiredly, "You kidding? You're coming to stay with me! Can't have you drinking yourself into a stupor and fall out of sync with me."

"Do I have a choice or am I going no matter what?"

"You're going. Who else will babysit for me?" George grinned.

The two left the base together, eager to get some much needed rest and relaxation. George's home was far from the city, bordering the safe zone and well away from the coast. His house set in rural Iowa was quiet and quaint, well-kept by Winona. George's wife greeted them with a smile and an already made guest room for Chris. With the adrenaline long gone, he fell into the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

When he woke, he knew George was already awake. He found him in the living room, playing with his two sons. Georgie was eighteen now, while Jim was sixteen. The three of them were rolling around the floor, the two boys trying to defeat their father.

"Get him Jim!" Georgie screamed, he smiled at Chris when he spotted him.

Jim echoed his brother's earlier battle cry, laughing when his father caught his legs and dropped him on his brother.

Chris honestly loved these moments; they were the ones that tempted him the most when he and George drifted. But he was lucky enough to witness them first-hand, even back when Jim and Georgie were screaming Kaiju at them with wide smiles missing a few teeth here and there, and that was good enough.

"There's another one! Jim, go get him!" Georgie ordered, pointing at Chris.

The sixteen year old barreled towards Chris threateningly, letting out a battle cry before tackling him to the ground.

"Gotcha, old man." He said with a smile, beaming up at Chris before running back into the heated battle between his brother and father.

Chris chuckled before moving into the kitchen to sit with Winona while she made lunch. He gratefully accepted a cup of coffee when she brought it to him.

"How've you been?" he asked, sipping the caffeinated drink.

"Busy. Keeping up with two teenagers is a fulltime job, so they keep me occupied, which is good. It keeps me from worrying about you two all the time." Winona shrugged.

"They both look so much bigger than I remember them." Chris mused, purposely avoiding talk concerning the dangerous nature of his job.

"They grow fast." Winona said with a warm smile, thoroughly distracted by the talk of her sons.

George wandered into the kitchen, the boys having grown tired of the play fight. He kissed Winona's cheek before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"What's the plan for today?" he asked as he sipped his coffee, leisurely leaning against the counter.

"More sleep." Chris chuckled.

"You've slept enough, lazy." George shot back merrily.

Chris rolled his eyes as Winona slapped George's shoulder lightly.

"Be nice to your guest." She chided with a smile. "And I need you to go to the store anyway. We're out of a few things."

"Give me the list and I'll go." George said, kissing Winona once more.

Winona smiled before wandering out of the kitchen, reappearing a moment later with her shopping list. She gave it to George who drained the last of his coffee before dropping it in the sink. Chris stood to go with him, but was stopped by George waving his hand.

"You stay, you're still exhausted. Stay and eat, I got this." George said.

"See you when you get back." Winona called.

"Bye kids!" he called as he made his way through the family room.

"Bye dad!" they called in unison.

Chris did exactly what he was told, and ate breakfast with Winona and the boys—who were becoming black holes in their teenage years. It was pleasant, as was his conversation with Winona afterwards as they did the dishes.

But something didn't sit right when noon rolled around and they had no word from George. Chris felt on edge, like something was terribly wrong. And then the phone rang.

Winona answered it, listened for a few moments, before crumpling to the ground with a wail. Chris leapt from his chair and grabbed the phone from her hand while Georgie and Jim helped her to a chair.

"Hello? Mrs. Kirk?" the voice on the other end questioned.

"This is PPDC Ranger Christopher Pike, George Kirk's co-pilot. To whom am I speaking?" Chris demanded, trying to stay calm.

"I'm sorry Mr. Pike but as you are not a relative of George Kirk I am not at liberty to-"

"Do you know what a Jaeger pilot is?" Chris demanded.

"Yes sir, of course I do." The individual replied.

"Then you know damn well I'm the closest thing to a brother that George Kirk has ever had. Now answer my damn question." Chris seethed.

"I'm a police officer, Richard Selman. I am sorry to inform you that George Kirk was shot in front of the exchange this morning. We'll need someone to come identify the body." Selman said grimly.

Chris was silent as Winona wailed behind him, incapable of telling her boys what the officer had told her. Chris looked at them, the now broken little family, and he feared for them. He was all they had now. His jaw set as he returned his attention to the phone.

"I'll come down around five." He said before hanging up.

Now he had to tell two little boys that their father wasn't coming home. For the first time in his life, he hated himself.

|Page Break|

Christopher Pike's life had changed in an instant, with one confused and angry individual half of him was gone. For months after the accident, he couldn't drift. And they threatened to take his beloved away. Tacit Ronin was all he had left of George, and he couldn't let them take her too. So he began to look for a new partner.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and eventually years. Still there was no one.

Until the day a young hothead came marching into his office demanding a recommendation. Jim Kirk hadn't grown much in the two years following his father's death physically, but he had grown far older than any eighteen year old should. His brother was the same way, aged far beyond what any young man should be.

"You know I'm good enough, so write me the damn recommendation. I've passed all the tests; I've been in this academy for three years!" Jim argued, eyes hot with frustration.

"Jim—" Chris began, voice steady and even.

"Don't give me any bullshit about not matching up with any students or current pilots. You know exactly who I match." Kirk scoffed.

Chris was silent, staring into Kirk's determined expression. Studying his resolve.

"You really want to do this?" he asked quietly.

"I have to." Kirk answered.

Chris sighed, "Fine. We'll go to the Marshall tomorrow."

Kirk immediately smiled, his entire face lighting up with glee, "You won't regret this."

"I'm sure at some point I will." Chris said with a small smile.

Kirk held out his hand, "Partners?"

Chris sighed before taking Jim's hand in his own.

"Partners."

|Page Break|

They worked well together, the veteran pilot and his hotheaded genius of a companion. They were odd surely, but they got results. No one could argue with the numbers. Years passed, and Kaiju after Kaiju fell to Tacit Ronin's Fangblades. Until one didn't.

Kirk screamed with the strain of piloting the huge Jaeger alone. Thankfully Pike was still in the Conn-Pod, but his elder was most definitely knocked out. He knew his nose was bleeding, could feel the sticky blood drip down his lips and chin. The Kaiju was most definitely dead; Kirk still had the head clenched tightly in his fist.

He and Ronin stumbled through the frigid waters of the northern pacific, trying to locate the shoreline desperately as he struggled against his waning consciousness. Just as he fell to his knees, unable to continue, he registered that he was on solid ground. He thanked whatever was out there that he had found Alaska's coast as he slipped into the void.

Kirk was awoken by a sharp pain stinging his cheek. He sat upright, breathing heavily as he tried to find the threat.

"Calm down!" a lightly accented voice commanded as small hands forced his shoulders back, getting him to lay flat again.

A young girl's face came into view, bright green eyes and thick dark hair. She studied him with concern, lightly prodding his ribs and watching for his reactions.

"Tell me why you were piloting that piece of shit Jaeger, alone. I'm incredibly interested in why someone would choose to commit suicide in such a ridiculous fashion." She said with a hint of snide, still lightly checking him over.

"I wasn't trying to commit suicide. M'a pilot. Partner passed out. He okay?" Kirk groaned, his head pounding. "N'don't insult m'Jaeger."

"I'm not being insulting. I'm being truthful. That's the oldest Jaeger I've ever seen—it's gotta be a Mark-1. It's old and needs to be retired." She said matter of factly. "The only Mark-1 Jaeger fit for combat is Cherno Alpha. Now that's a beautiful machine. Your partner is fine."

"Ronin is fine." Kirk insisted through clenched teeth. "Who are you anyways?"

The girl smiled, softening her features, "My name is Emma Ramsey. And I'm the one who hauled you and your boyfriend out of that rust bucket."

"Thanks." Kirk mumbled bitterly.

"You are very welcome." Emma replied brightly.

Kirk sat up again, slowly this time, and took in his surroundings. He was in a barren room, filled with only a couple of cots and a sink tucked in the corner. But it was warm, and the walls were made of brick. Wherever he was, he was sure it was sturdy.

"Where's my partner?" Kirk asked, more articulate now that he was awake.

"With my dad. He woke up about an hour ago." Emma reported.

Kirk attempted to stand, planning on going and finding Pike so that they could make their way back to base. Emma's firm hands held him down, her expression one of disapproval.

"Don't. I need to finish checking you out first. You did pilot a Jaeger all by yourself." Emma said.

"Fine." Kirk allowed with a sigh, obediently staying seated as Emma looked him over with various instruments.

"Well from what I can tell you won't die. But then again I'm no doctor." Emma shrugged. "Come with me, we'll get some food and you can reunite with your boy toy."

Kirk laughed at her suggestive smile, "He's not my type."

Emma laughed lightly before leading him through the door and into the hall. Kirk found that the entire building was constructed from stone, brick, and steel. The hall was wide and tall, large enough for big machinery to roll through. While it wasn't big enough for a Jaeger to walk through, it was still impressive.

Emma brought him into a large warehouse type place, the room was far larger than the hall and Kirk thought that maybe it was tall enough to hold Ronin. His suspicions were confirmed when he spotted his lady tucked away neatly in a corner, battered and broken. It hurt him that she was so completely destroyed; repairs were going to take forever.

The two made their way to a redheaded man who wasn't that much older than Kirk. He was speaking quickly in a thick Scottish accent to a shorter man who rolled his eyes every chance he got. Pike was standing next to them, gazing up at Tacit Ronin sadly.

"Dad!" Emma called.

The redhead turned and gave the girl a smile, mussing her hair lightly when she reached his side.

"Em, how's our guest?" He asked, looking at Kirk expectantly.

"The doctor says I'll live, but then again she's not really a doctor." Kirk replied with a smile. "James Kirk, call me Jim."

"Scotty." The man replied, shaking Kirk's hand firmly. "Now that pleasantries are out of the way, let's talk about the hunk of metal, shall we?"

"Hunk of metal? Look, Tacit Ronin may be an older model, but she's still combat ready. She just needs to be repaired then she'll be right as rain." Pike interjected.

"Pardon me, sir, but you're very wrong." Scotty said, shaking his head. "She's done for, even if someone was talented enough to make the repairs, she'd fall apart from the stress. Tacit Ronin needs to be rebuilt completely—and that's too expensive."

"Well then what do you suggest, engineer?" Pike demanded.

"Lobby for a Mark-4. You two are one of the most talented pilot teams around. I'm sure you can get your hands on a good Jaeger." Emma shrugged.

"It's not that easy. Ronin is unique, she's built for speed. There isn't another Jaeger like her." Kirk sighed, frustration seeping into his tone.

It was silent as Scotty scratched his head and Emma looked at him intensely. Pike ran a hand across his face as he once more looked up at the trashed Jaeger.

"He can build you one." Emma said finally, breaking the silence.

"What?" Pike demanded.

"Don't listen to the girl—" Scotty tried to interject.

"He can build you one. He's been designing Jaegers for years, but no one up top will look at the designs. But I know he can build you a great one—exactly what you need. You just have to get him the resources." Emma insisted.

Silence once again blanketed the small group. Finally Pike sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Alright, show me." He said.

"Show you?" Scotty questioned.

"Show me your designs, Mr. Scott. Let's see if your daughter is right." Pike insisted.

Scotty opened his mouth as though he wanted to object, but closed it before leading them to a side room. Inside, the walls were covered with blueprints and equations. Every design was a unique Jaeger, some built for strength while others held powerful weapons. They were the best designs Kirk had ever seen. He could tell by Pike's smile that he agreed.

Pike called base within an hour of seeing Scotty's designs. It would have been sooner, but they got caught up in some of the engineer's favorites. He informed Marshall Abbot of the state of their Jaeger, but was delighted to inform his commander of a wonderful engineer.

Abbot demanded to see Scotty immediately.

|Page Break|

Two years later found Kirk sitting lazily on a catwalk; feet dangling over the edge and head resting in his arms as he watched the first Mark-5 Jaeger take shape as her crew lovingly put her together. Designation Striker Eureka was a feat of engineering, hailed by many as the finest accomplishment of the human race. She was certainly beautiful; Scotty had a flair for style when designing his Jaegers.

Kirk smiled as echoes of Scottish brogue found their way to him, he knew the engineer was somewhere on the ground floor, his ability to reach Kirk—who was perched near a shoulder—was impressive.

Heavy footsteps trudged toward him, and he turned to greet the surly face of his best friend.

"Hey Bonsey." He said with a smile.

The doctor merely grunted in reply before taking a seat next to Kirk.

"What's got you so annoyed?" Kirk asked.

"You." McCoy replied.

"Me?" Kirk replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes you, and stop that. You look like an idiot." Bones snapped.

"Why me?" Kirk asked.

"Because you keep pretending you're perfectly fine when I know you most certainly are not."

"I am fine, Bones."

"The hell you are." Bones scoffed, fishing out a silver flask and taking a swig. "You're losing your partner, Jim. You can't possibly be okay."

"I'm not upset that Pike's taking the position as Marshall." Kirk objected.

"I know. You're upset because no one can replace him." Bones said sagely.

"You could, if you'd stop being such a baby."

Bones glared at him harshly.

"Yeah, yeah that was low. But still, you know I'm right. We're drift compatible." Kirk defended.

McCoy sighed heavily, passing the flask to Kirk without prompting. Kirk took a long swig, and sighed.

"I know we are Jim, but I'm no pilot. My place is on the ground, making sure you stay alive." Bones said quietly, almost apologetically.

"It's fine Bones. You're the only one I trust to do your job right anyway." Kirk said with a sly grin.

McCoy let one of his smirks slip, twisting the corners of his mouth and crinkling the area around his eyes just slightly.

"Everything will work out Jim." Bones assured.

They were quiet for the rest of the night, watching Eureka come into being and trading the flask back and forth.

* * *

**Please let me know if there is anything in particular you would like to see in this story. Since I am in the beginning stages of writing, there is a lot of room to wiggle around in! I hope everyone is cool with the OC, she won't play that big of a role but she will be returning! Her relation with Scotty will also be explained at a later date! **

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to point out any mistakes, as I am without a beta!**


	2. Chapter One

**Now that prologue is out of the way, on to the first chapter! This will probably be seen as an odd way to partner everyone up, I tried to stay away from what would have been done before in the pilot pairs. Hope it all makes sense! Also- Spock and Uhura will be together in this story, mainly because I want to keep this as canon as possible. Some may argue that Spocka nd Uhura aren't all that canon but I like them together. We'll see about other pairings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Pacific Rim (And this is the last disclaimer I will post, I believe the point is moot after one.)**

* * *

Sirens wailing shrilly throughout the base ripped Kirk from his sleep and sent him tumbling to the ground from his bunk. The floor was cool and hard against his palms and it took him a moment to realize that there was no need for his panic. He wasn't on call anymore—he hadn't been since Pike's promotion to Marshall.

With a sigh, Kirk rose from the floor and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He made his way to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face before glancing at the clock. It was five in the morning, and yet the entire base was wide awake and flying into action. He heard Uhura and Ramsey run past his room, shouting at each other in good humor as they went.

Dressing quickly, Kirk made his way to the command center to watch the show. When he entered, Gaila was already barking orders, flipping her flaming hair over her shoulder and pulling up all available information on the Kaiju. Bones was standing to her right, speaking quickly and calmly to Uhura and Ramsey as they prepared to initiate the neural handshake. Pike was watching it all with a keen eye, waiting for any sign that he needed to step in.

The team, though it consisted of hundreds, was efficient and independent. Everyone knew their place and duty, and executed it with practiced efficiency that was more muscle memory than thought. The Conn-Pod was launched, and attached to the rest of the beautiful Jaeger the two women piloted, Nova Hyperion.

Nova was a Mark-4 Jaeger, one of Kirk's personal favorites to come from the series. Of course she was of Scotty's design, with a large influence from Emma. Nova was built for speed and accuracy, a keystone of the fighting style Uhura and Ramsey had adapted. Similar to that of Crimson Typhoon, Nova Hyperion was one of the few Jaegers to actually be able to kick and flip through the air.

Uhura favored the acrobatic side of the machine, while Ramsey utilized its flexibility to mimic the Zui Quan fighting style—also known as the drunken fist. Kirk knew well enough from experience that both women were unpredictable in a fight, and their speed allowed them to outmaneuver him or any other opponent. Watching them fight was always fun for him.

The door slid open again, letting Spock and Sulu enter the room. The two made their way to Kirk's corner, the usual spot they used to observe a Kaiju attack. Sulu yawned lightly as he brought a cup of coffee to his lips, he had never been a morning person and the last few attacks had been difficult for him. Kirk doubted he'd be here if anyone else was on duty, but Sulu like to watch the Hyperion in battle almost as much as he did.

Spock was always present during the Hyperion's battles. His relationship with Uhura apparently had nothing to do with it, but Kirk brushed that off and figured it had _everything_ to do with it. But he wasn't one to judge. He felt emotional attachment to each of them, insisting on being present whenever there was an attack, no matter who it was going out to defend them.

Scotty entered the room shortly after Nova was saddled up and en route to the drop zone. He spared a grin for the collection of pilots before taking his customary place to Gaila's left while Bones hovered to her right.

The gang was finally all together, with everyone in their rightful place. Kirk allowed a small smile to twist his lips at the thought. There were thousands of people that worked in the Shatterdome, and yet Kirk knew most of them by first name at least. He loved this home of his, the one he had made for himself. The one his father had once inhabited.

But he couldn't help but feel a little bitter.

Forced into early retirement because he couldn't find a compatible drift partner? The thought was frustrating. He hadn't been in a Jaeger in months, and the only people who could drift with him for even a small while were already paired with the perfect partners. He and Spock were somewhat compatible, but Spock and Sulu just worked better together. Something about their similar personalities just clicked. Kirk was far too hotheaded to work for more than a few hours with Spock effectively.

Uhura and he were about as incompatible as you get—a case of being too similar and not working at all. Unlike Spock and Sulu's calm, Kirk and Uhura's passion amped up the other's and caused a flurry of emotion and memories that had them both chasing the white rabbit. They had only tried to drift once, and that had been enough for them. Neither had been desperate enough at the time to try again. Of course, not too long after, Nyota had found Emma.

The two women had become fast friends and, recognizing their potential, Spock had suggested they spar together. After a few tests that proved their almost perfect compatibility, the two women were loaded into a simulation and proceeded to blow the socks off of any Jaeger pilot in the business. Pike had demanded that they be paired together; ignoring the fact that Emma technically had no formal training. But the girl learned fast, and soon Uhura and Ramsey were an almost unstoppable force that was unleashed upon the unsuspecting Jaegers.

The door opening unexpectedly drew Kirk from his thoughts. There stood a vaguely familiar guard, bald with red facial hair, that Kirk recalled threw a mean punch. Behind him a young man, who seemed to barely fit that category, stood looking nervous and awed all at once. The guard seemed hesitant to approach Pike, so Kirk took the initiative.

"What can I do for you, Cupcake?" Kirk asked brightly.

The large guard smirked slightly at the nickname, "Got the new recruit that just arrived today. Thought Marshall Pike would like to know his prodigy is here."

"Prodigy?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah he's some sort of Russian whiz-kid. Raised by the Kaidnonovskys and groomed to be a pilot." Cupcake said, nodding in the boy's direction.

The kid was focused intensely on the screens being projected at the front of the room, providing a live feed from Nova's cameras.

"What's his name?" Kirk asked.

"Don't know. Something Russian I'd imagine?" Cupcake said with a shrug. "I'll leave him to you now; I need to get back to security."

"Thanks!" Kirk called to the retreating figure before turning to his new charge.

He made his way to where the kid was straining to see on the tips of his toes. Curly blond hair fell into his eyes, and a thin build didn't promise much physically. Kirk wondered what exactly this kid had done to be recruited and promoted to pilot so young. He tried not to think that the kid's connections to such prestigious pilots as the Kaidnonovskys had gotten him to the top, he didn't think a pair of their caliber would allow that.

"Hey, I'm Jim Kirk. Pilot of Tacit Ronin. Apparently you're in my care, so let's get you taken care of. What's your name?" Kirk began once he had the kid's attention.

"Chekov, sir, Pavel Andreivich." The boy chirped back, extending his hand.

Kirk took it and was careful to hide his surprise at the firmness of the kid's grasp.

"Well Chekov, you can drop the sir. Jim or Kirk is fine. You look a little young to be a pilot, how old are you exactly?" Kirk asked.

"Sewenteen sir!" Chekov replied proudly.

Kirk smiled at his energy, he radiated positive emotion and excitement. He didn't see his age as a factor in his skill, just as something to be proud of. Kirk had met the Kaidnonovskys before, and he could tell that this boy had definitely been under their influence.

"That's impressive. So you're here to be a pilot?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, I hawe yet to be assigned a partner or Jaeger yet, though. I am ready to meet both, ze anticipation is killing me!" Chekov said with a chuckle.

"It is exciting. I remember getting to pilot Ronin for the first time, it's something you never forget." Kirk allowed. "Usually we pilots hang out in the corner just there, why don't I introduce you to the crew of Mammoth Apostle? I hear they're a crowd favorite these days."

"Ze Mammoth Apostle is indeed wery impressive, but it is nothing compared to ze Cherno Alpha. Their fighting styles are similar, but Alpha brings a certain…elegant brutality." Chekov said with a shrug and a grin.

"Don't let Sulu and Spock hear you say that." Kirk laughed, he liked this kid.

He led his acquaintance over to the other two pilots, who waited with appropriately veiled curiosity. Of course, Spock never really let his emotions show—a trait that sometimes bothered Kirk— but he and Kirk had resolved any and all problems they may have had with one another a very long time ago.

"Sulu, Spock this is our newest recruit. Pavel Chekov. Seventeen and hails from Russia." Kirk introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm normally more pleasant." Sulu swore, shaking his hand.

"You as vell, Mr. Sulu. Your skills as a pilot are legend." Chekov said.

"Just Sulu is fine. Or Hikaru. Whichever you prefer. We're going to be pretty close eventually." Sulu said with a small smile.

"And I am Spock Grayson. It is an extraordinary pleasure to meet such a talented young pilot. Your skills will be very beneficial to the San Francisco Shatterdome." Spock said in his no nonsense tone.

"Ze pleasure is mine. Please call me Pavel, or Chekov, at your discretion. I hope to serwe many years here." Chekov said brightly, shaking Spock's hand.

"Please use my first name when addressing me, it is much easier to recognize as there are several variations of the family name Grayson used around the base." Spock said.

"Of course, Spock. So vhat exactly is happening right now? Obwiously zhere is a Kaiju, and I beliewe that is Nova Hyperion on ze screen, but I'd like to be sure." Chekov asked.

"Your assumptions are correct. Pilots Nyota Uhura and Emma Ramsey are currently battling a level two Kaiju, though it is rather fierce. The battle is, however, favorable to Nova Hyperion. She was built for speed and the unpredictability of the Zui Quan style is throwing the Kaiju off." Spock observed.

"Wery interesting." Chekov said quietly, pulling out a pocket sized notebook and scribbling furiously into it.

They were quiet as they watched Nova Hyperion utterly destroy the large Kaiju, the pilots waiting for the okay to come home. Once they were cleared by Pike, he officially took his leave, trusting the rest of the mission to Gaila and the others, making his way to the small cluster of pilots in their corner.

"Mr. Chekov, glad to have you with us." Pike greeted the young man, shaking his hand formally before turning to Kirk with a sly grin and a glint in his eye.

Kirk recognized that expression; it was the one Pike wore when he was up to something.

"Jim, good to see you getting along with the new recruit." Pike said.

"I try to get along with all of the recruits, sir." Kirk replied, barely remembering to tack on the respectful title.

"Well it's nice that you and Chekov here get along—after all you two will be partners." Pike said casually.

Kirk had always been a bit of a fainter, he didn't handle sudden shocks well. Bones found it endlessly entertaining. But right now, as he struggled to hold on to his consciousness, he thought Bones could shove his humor up his ass.

* * *

**If you have any questions/comments feel free to review or private message me. Thanks to all who have supported this story so far!**


End file.
